EX-X Rumia on the SS Anne: Shadow Voyage
by CybeastFalzar
Summary: Blue has defeated Red. But an unexpected foe from the shadows arrives for a personal confrontation, with the stakes being life and death!


"Hmmph! That lamebrain Red stood no chance against me!" Blue shouted as Red scurried off the ship. "How does he plan to win anything, I have no idea. He's just a stupid idiot, who gets in my way!"

"Is that sooooooooo?" came a childish sounding voice. "Why don't you face me, if you're so tough?"

Blue looked in front of him and was taken aback by the surprising form he saw there. She seemed like a little girl, with blonde hair and a red ribbon. She wore a black dress. But the disturbing thing was that her face appeared to be covered with blood. "Wh-Who are you?" Blue asked, hoping that he was wrong about the blood.

"Me? Oh, no one..." she replied, in a voice that conveyed she was anything but "no one."

Blue felt a lurch as the ship started to move out of the port. "Wh-what? I didn't want to be stuck on the ship when it left!" Blue yelled. "Now Red's going to be way ahead of me!"

The girl held out her arms and said "Is that so? You have bigger problems than that. Go... look outside, see who's steering the ship."

Blue went outside onto the deck, and took a look. His mouth dropped open. "This can't be real!"

A gigantic version of the girl he'd seen inside was walking along, pushing the boat with two hands on the exhaust as if it were a toy. The disturbing thing was that she towered over the boat, yet seemed to be walking, meaning there was even more under the boat. She whistled a tune under breath as she walked, seemingly enjoying the whole thing. Suddenly, she stopped pushing the boat, and the sky seemed to be blocked out. He realized what she was trying to do, and fled inside the cabin. He waited, and heard her go back to pushing the boat and whistling as she crossed the black waves.

"Black waves!?" Gary looked out the porthole at the waves, and sure enough, the entire sea was black. The girl from earlier returned and looked at him. "No one will notice if this boat disappears at sea. Welcome to my Sea of Shadows. One could call this Shadow's Voyage, but I think I'll refrain."

"What are you?" Gary asked. "Like I said..." the girl replied, "I'm someone who wishes to face you. I'm also the reason this ship is deserted... I ATE EVERYONE ON IT." She bared her teeth in a bloody grin. "Just like I'll do to you if you can't defeat me. Bring everything you have... your very life is at stake. If you win, I return this ship to the harbor and leave you alone. If I win, I get to eatcha, and the ship will be lost at sea... FOREVER! So let's see what you've got!"

OOOOOO Pkmn Trainer Blue  
vs.  
Bloodthristy Youkai Rumia XXXXXX

Bloodthirsty Youkai Rumia wants to battle!

Blue sent out Pidgeotto! "Let's see what you've got." Blue asked, wondering what Pokemon this mysterious girl would bring to the table.

Rumia quirked an eyebrow. "Make your move."

"Send out your damn Pokemon." Blue responded. "THEN I'll make my move."

"You really are thick skulled, aren't you? I said /I/ wanted to battle you! I'm using myself!" Rumia responded.

"Eh? Are you so racked with guilt you'd rather die than lose?" Blue taunted.

"No. I'm more than capable of holding my own. Pokemon would only slow me down." she responded, giving him another bloody grin. She flicked her hands at him, and some blood landed on his clothes.

Scared now, Blue reflected on the circumstances that brought him to this. He'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but that sure didn't seem like it would help now. "Pidgeotto! Use Gust!" he cried, as Rumia bared her teeth in another unsettling grin. As he watched, she pulled a capsule out of her pocket and crushed it between her fingers, before biting into whatever was inside. Blood gushed everywhere from whatever it was, and Blue nearly threw up as he realized it was a human being.

"Oops. Guess I forgot I still had one captive. NOW I've eaten everybody that was onboard this ship. Here, want the last of the meat?" she asked, tossing the body over to him. He caught it, revolted at what he saw. She'd torn the head, neck, and arms off him like he would have eaten meat as well. But the most disturbing thing was the size. He had to have been only a couple inches tall...

"OK, I think your Pidgeotto has been blowing on me long enough for me to call it a turn. As you can see, I'm completely unaffected. My turn!" Rumia shouted the last words, her voice climbing towards happiness as she pointed her finger at Pidgeotto. "[Thundaga]!" A bolt of lightning from her finger struck Pidgeotto, KO'ing it. Blue despaired as he realized this mysterious figure was incredibly powerful. He'd been a fool to accept her challenge. But what other choice had he had? To remain trapped on the trip in her Sea of Shadows... It would be a fate worse than death!

"I must win! I must!" Blue sent out his Wartortle.

"You saw what I did to Pidgeotto? You've got 3 moves before I zap him too! Blue, quit bringing types weak to Thundaga to the party!"

"Water Gun, Wartortle! Hit her hard!" Blue ordered. Wartortle attacked her, sensing the menacing aura she gave off. The stream hit Rumia, causing her to crash against a wall, and slump down, seemingly unconscious. Blue emptied two more into her, and she dissolved into dark mist, the light returning to the corridor..

"That was easy!" Blue rejoined, dusting his palms off. He went outside to look at the deck, and was immediately grabbed by the ankle and lifted into the air by the gigantic Rumia who was still pushing the ship. "You really thought it was that easy?" the giant girl asked him, giving him the largest smirk he'd ever seen. "Please. That barely tickled. Get back inside the cabin." Without waiting for an answer, she hurled him back through the door, causing him to land inside the cabin, with a very bruised body.

The lights in the corridor went out again, as the mist formed back into Rumia. "Heeheehee... Not bad! Not bad at all! My turn though... [Thundaga!]" The same lightning zapped Wartortle, removing its vitality and leaving it barely hanging on to life, much less be able to fight. "Next!"

"Kadabra! Go!" Blue shouted, hoping that things would go better. But this would prove to be his most ill fated matchup yet.

Rumia laughed. "Go ahead. Hit me with everything you got! I'll give you 10 minutes to do as much damage as you can to me!" Her confidence was unnerving.

"Kadabra! Confusion!" Blue ordered. Kadabra's eyes grew blue, and he waited to see the impact this girl would make. But nothing else happened. The glow died, and she just stood there. "Again!" Same result, the girl laughing silently. "AGAIN! MOVE HER, DAMNIT!" Blue shouted, growing hysterical.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Oh, my poor, poor, misinformed Trainer. I may have used Electric attacks, but my native element is, and always will be, Darkness. And you know what happens when you try to use a Psychic-type attack against a Dark type, right?"

Blue cursed as he realized what she was getting at. "ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Kyahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed and laughed... "You've got 8 minutes left. Let's see if you can somehow even inflict 1 HP of damage. JUST ONE, and I'll consider Kadabra the winner."

3 minutes, then 2 more, then another 2 passed. Blue panicked as he realized that he was only being given this time to sweat it out. In the meantime, Rumia had started snoring. He concentrated on his friends, and family. He concentrated on his goal. He channeled all these feelings through his Kadabra, and as he did, he saw Rumia slightly move. Still concentrating, he levitated her up, and towards the left wall. But as he was about to throw her, suddenly his efforts stopped doing anything! She just floated there. She then stuck her tongue out, and he realized he'd been had.

"Kyahahahahaha! I'm sorry to disappoint you, Blue... But you looked so desperate I decided to humor you... so it would hurt all the more when I CRUSHED THAT HOPE COMPLETELY! Time's up! [Darkness!]"

Like all her other spells, the attack was an instant knockout for his Kadabra.

"ONE left. Then it's meal time..." she said, licking her lips.

"Raticate... protect me, PLEASE!" Blue wanted to sob, realizing he would die out here and no one would ever know. "HYPER FANG her! Let me live, fate!" Raticate bit into Rumia with a powerful Hyper Fang, so powerful, she felt pain lacerate up her leg.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Rumia screamed in agony as blood dripped from her leg. But she tore Raticate free of the wound and threw him to the ground. "That surprised me. But it's no use! I'm far too powerful to let this defeat me! Spacial Rend!"

She tore open a rift that seemed to swallow his Raticate whole. But he had no time to dwell on that, as he'd just lost. She was walking over to him.

"You know, I can't let you just die without finishing the fight." Rumia said to him. "There's still one thing that hasn't been defeated in battle yet."

"What are you talking about?" Blue asked.

"Given I'm about ready to eat you, don't you think you should try to fight back or run?" she replied, grinning at him. "I'm always up for a good chase."

Blue bolted for the stairs, taking them two at a time and heading back towards the lower levels, but stopped as Rumia was in front of him, reaching for him with hands surrounded by darkness. He turned left and headed for the basement, only to catch a glimpse of her whistling as she came up the basement steps. He turned back around and headed back up the stairs towards the area they'd first fought, but she calmly walked in from the deck area, still grinning that bloody grin. He jumped, climbing the walls, desperately trying to reach the ceiling. He finally got there, and he hung off the chandelier as Rumia walked over and stood underneath him, opening her mouth wide. She pointed at him, drew her finger across her throat, and walked down the stairs. Then she walked back up with a giant red target painted on her face and opened her mouth wide again.

"I'll show her! I'll kick her square in the mouth!" Blue yelled. He pulled himself up and launched himself off the chandelier, both feet aimed for her face. However, one glance, and he knew he had made a terrible mistake. She didn't duck or roll, but calmly threw something at him and laughed. The something was a little ball of darkness that seemed to ripple around him, before dissipating into the air. He relaxed, feet on course to plant themself into her face, when he realized her face seemed to be receding, yet growing larger... He couldn't put his finger on it, except when she opened her maw wide, he realized what she'd done. He plummeted into her open maw, which she closed shut with a snap around his tiny, shrunken form. Then he heard a loud gulp as he was pushed down a narrow tube. He blacked out, and knew no more.

"Mmmmm... Blue, you were delicious..." Rumia murmured, rubbing her belly. "Now I must move on to the ThunderBadge challenge."


End file.
